The Things That Happened
by viciousboar
Summary: Anything you wanted to know after Chasing Zoey? All the things that happened afterwards... from Logan and Quinn's secret relationship, to Michael's obsession with proving Mr. Takato was real. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**First Zoey 101 story! :D I felt Chasing Zoey didn't finish each plot, although I loved it immensely.**

**Each chapter is gonna be a continuation of each little subplot, so I'll get each couple in.**

**I realize this idea isn't all that creative, but I wanted to write one like it, so here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure Dan would have made another episode of Zoey 101 if he wanted a continuation.**

**

* * *

**

Logan and Quinn

* * *

Chase sighed as he and the gang settled down into the familiar, red chairs of Sushi Rox; he cast a glance at his new girlfriend, Zoey Brooks, who, in contrast to Lola and Quinn who were wearing extravagant prom dresses, was wearing a graphic tee and shorts.

He almost felt the need to get up and take orders from Kazu, for he had kept a waiter and deliverer job here for the longest time. But no, tonight was the night to relax, after studying extra hard to keep up at Covington and deal with his irritating roommate, Collin.

Kazu strode over to the table, and as soon as he caught sight of Chase, he heartily welcomed his back with a hug, as the rest of the gang beamed, for they shared the joy he felt with having their bushy-haired friend back at PCA.

Suddenly, the door swung opened, and in walked Dustin, hand in hand with a brunette eighth grader. He sat down in a huff, and glared at Logan and Quinn, who, for some odd reason, were sitting mightily close, sharing the same expression of guilt.

"What's wrong, Dustin?" Zoey questioned; she was always worried for her younger brother, he might as well be her own son.

"Nothing," he said, looking once more Quinn and Logan's way.

"Who's this?" she asked, still intent on interrogating him.

"My date," he replied, not looking straight into his sister's eyes.

"But, I thought you went to the prom with Quinn," she said it more like a question. Logan, Quinn, Lisa, and Dustin all looked at her with confusion, as though they knew something important that she didn't. Maybe they did, because she wasn't there for the whole prom, planning to blow it off in the beginning. But what was even odder was that Lola, Michael, Vince, and Chase all shared the same look of curiousity that Zoey had in her eyes.

Then Quinn had a look of realization in her eyes; she spoke for Dustin, "Um, yeah, but he met her at the prom, and I just decided to dance with Logan instead," she said with extreme unsureness. Logan and Dustin both looked at her with a _what-are-you-doing?_ look, and Lisa looked like she wanted to say something, while Dustin's date was staring at the menu, not really paying attention. But if Logan and Dustin disagreed with her, they didn't say anything.

"Oh, okay," Zoey said, as though she wasn't entirely convinced.

Suddenly, Lisa burst out ,"But I thought you and Logan were dating!"

Logan and Quinn closed their eyes in shame, while all faces besides Dustin's date turned to Lisa.

"What are you talking about?" Lola asked. But before Lisa replied, Lola turned to Michael, and told him, "Your girlfriend's even funnier than you Michael!"

"No," Lisa frowned, "at the prom, Logan and Quinn told everyone they loved each other, then kissed." She turned to Logan and Quinn, and told them with a grin,"I think it's really cute! Why'd you think they were dancing at the prom?"

Logan and Quinn's eyes were still closed with embarrassment.

"Well, I just assumed, that both their dates left, and since they were left alone, they decided to pretend they didn't hate each other for once," Lola said, as though her theory was the actual truth.

"Um, no, they were dancing because they like each other," Lisa said, still attempting to convince everyone.

Heads turned to Dustin, to recieve his confirmation; he just nodded stiffly before speaking. "Quinn and I were sitting together, and then Logan randomly blurted out to Stacey that he loved Quinn." He paused, this time for dramatic effect, before continuing, "And then, Quinn got up and announced that she loved Logan."

With that last sentence, Lola spat out the soda she had sipped seconds before Dustin had said those words. Then, she started hysterically laughing, causing her boyfriend, Vince, to worriedly pat her on the back repeatedly.

Soon, Michael, Zoey, and Chase joined in with the laughter. Logan and Quinn slowly opened their eyes in annoyance. Even Kazu, at the kitchen counter, was chuckling slightly to himself.

"It's not funny!" Quinn cried, but then calmed down, realizing their reactions could have been ten times worse. The laughter stopped abruptly.

Catching her breath, Zoey panted, and it was hard to catch the words in between. "Are- you- really- serious?"

"YES!" four voices sounded in frustration: Lisa, Dustin, and Logan and Quinn.

"Where were you guys!" Logan half shouted; Quinn squeezed his arm gently, and seconds later, he relaxed. "I mean, did you seriously not catch anything that happened at the prom?"

"Well, during the dance, we were with you guys the entire time. It's not like we talked to anyone else," Vince defended himself. "Besides, we were stuck in the forest for 3/4 of the dance; we probably missed it," he gestured to him and his girlfriend, whose face was still in shock.

"And I had blown off the prom until Chase arrived," Zoey added.

"I was teaching Mark to drive a stickshift, and then I met Mr. Takato who told me he didn't exist," Michael had honestly had a weird night. Everyone gave him odd looks, while Lisa rolled her eyes, a little annoyed that Michael had spent half the dance trying to convince her Mr. Takato was real.

"Oh," Quinn said, a little surprised, "Maybe that's why he didn't come to talk to me about it later," she said. Logan sent her an insecure glance, but she looked up at him, and he immediately de-stressed.

"I still don't believe it," Lola said, looking back and forth between the two of them, trying to discern the affection between them that she had missed before.

Logan rolled his eyes. Wasn't Quinn one of Lola's best friends? Quinn seemed to be thinking the same thing, and they automatically leaned in towards each other for a peck on the lips. But, apparently, Logan wanted to go a little more than a peck; Lola and Michael were forced to cover their eyes and shriek, and Lisa _aww_ed, while Chase, Zoey, and Vince stared on, not believing what they were seeing. Dustin, still a little pissed off, joined with his date in staring at the menu, now oblivious to what went on around them.

Luckily for Lola and Michael, Quinn broke away from Logan's mouth. The first person to speak was Zoey.

"Wow. That's actually kinda sweet and unbelievable at the same time." Then her tone turned stern. "Has he been good to you Quinn? 'Cause if he hasn't, me and Lola will get him."

"Or we could just do it now, for bewitching Quinn," Lola added. Zoey turned her head and gave her a _sorry-not-happening-right-now-but-possibly-later-when-Quinn's-not-watching _look, and Lola hung her head.

"I was gone for only one semester, right Zoey?" Chase shook his head like he had just been woken up from a mysterious dream, and he was glad it was over.

"So were you two were really a couple? You guys weren't planning a birthday party for me?" Michael questioned. The couple's silence answered his questions.

"Wait, when'd they tell you?" Zoey turned his way.

"Well, I walked in on them sitting on a blanket, acting all weird, and then, later on, they got into a fight at our lunch table. In the evening, they came into our dorm room, and asked me if I "knew". I thought they were throwing me a birthday party, but they had already confessed they were a couple. I just thought they were good actors," he said, ignoring the huff from Lola.

"So, were you actually getting Michael something from Vaccaro? That night where we all ended up there? Or were you there with Quinn?" Zoey leaned forward in anticipation of the answer.

Logan sighed, a little frustrated with all the attention, which was quite unusual for him. "

"Let's see: one semester is only four and one-half months, right Zoe?" Chase was still a little wound up. Zoey smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! I fell down the concrete stairs once already, no need to make the injury worse!" he cried, clutching the back of his head. But Zoey just gave him a sorry look, and he succumbed to her adorable apology.

"So, how did it happen?" Vince asked, out of curiousity.

"Well," Logan said, exchanging glances with his brunette girlfriend, "it was the day after Quinn found out about stupid Del Figgalo dating Brooke," he said, faltering under Lola's glare of disbelief and hurt.

"It was that LONG AGO!" the soon-to-be-actress exploded. "All those months, and you didn't tell a single thing to us, your roommates?

Quinn paying no attention of Lola, continued for him, "And I was crying. On a bench. Yeah." she said, feeling awkward as she retold the extraordinary events that had taken place about four months ago.

"So Logan comes up to on his JetX and... comforts me," she said, staring at the table as though it was the most awesome thing in the world.

"Are you sure we're talking about Lo-?" Michael interrupted, but Logan elbowed him in the stomach. "Never mind," he groaned.

Logan finished talking for the girl in the sparkly new dress sitting next to him. "And... we... um... ending up...uh... you know... _kissing_?" he said it more like a question.

Lola, who evidently didn't expect the affection to occur so abruptly, started choking on the strawberry Blix she was sipping on; Vince patted her several times on the back before she stopped coughing.

Zoey frowned at the couple. "That's it? He sat down next to you, and you just... _kissed_?"

"Yup," Quinn muttered staring at the yellowtail on her plate. But then she looked up. "Weren't you there? You and Michael? On a horseback?"

Heads snapped towards Zoey and Michael. They both strained their memories, trying to conjure the image of riding past Logan and Quinn on a bench, kissing, while they were on horseback. Suddenly, Michael shook his head.

"Nope, don't remind me of... _Winchester," _he sobbed, and it would have been comical if he wasn't so upset.

"So... you've been hiding this for that long!" Vince was amazed at how he had missed the signs. It was kinda obvious, once you thought of it, but just because it was Logan and Quinn, it was hard to digest. Even his girlfriend might not be capable of holding a secret for that long, and she's an actress (although he wasn't planning on telling her that anytime soon).

"Yup," both of them were getting a little flattered yet irritated at the sudden interest in their relationship.

"Then why'd you choose Stacey and Dustin to go to prom with?" Michael asked.

"Well, if we went together, wouldn't you suspect something?" Logan replied. Lisa glanced at Michael, and smirked at the fact that he was embarrassed that Logan figured out something he didn't. "We just decided to pick each other's date."

"And you just left my little brother there, Quinn?" Zoey cast a glare at her genius roommate.

"It's okay, Zoey." Dustin reassured her, although he was also somewhat mad that Quinn betrayed him during the dance for a guy with a lower IQ than himself. "It's not their faults anyways. And I wasn't actually into Quinn."

"Okay, you know what?" Eyes focused on Chase's bushy fro again as he began to speak. "I am dreaming. I'm still in England. Zoey Brooks is not my girlfriend. I'm not at Sushi Rox. And Quinn and Logan aren't dating." Zoey rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's unawareness.

Quinn joined in with Zoey's exasperation as she held up her arm, positioned her wrist, and pressed the miniature button on her zap watch.

"Ow!" Chase exclaimed, and then was hit with realization. "Oh."

"This is so weird." Lola sighed. "And we're going to have to get used to this?"

Quinn held up her wrist warningly, and Lola shut up.

* * *

Afterwards, the boys walked Zoey, Lola, and Quinn to their dorm. And as Logan kissed Quinn goodnight, for the second time in front of everyone, Lola and Quinn noticed the happiness in Quinn's eyes as she prepared for bed. Something they had never seen when she was with Mark.

And as the boys walked back to their dorm room (well, Chase wasn't registered yet, so he slept on the floor. No one bothered to tell him that James used to date Zoey. And James was never told who Chase's new girlfriend was) they noticed the brightness in Logan's eyes, something that never registered in his emotions, even when he would make out with a random girl from PCA.

And so their friends got used to it. For the sake of their friends.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, anyone who didn't bored halfway through this story :))). If this story's okay, I'll probably upload another chapter, of Chase and Zoey.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**~viciousboar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to withflyingcolors for my review :))**

**Hopefully you'll like this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I would've cast a new Zoey, and ordered more seasons if I owned Zoey 101. But I don't. So they ended at Season 4. Shame.**

* * *

Zoey and Chase

* * *

Logan and Michael knew something was up as soon as they got back to their dorm. They had video-chatted with Chase several times while he was away on his one-semester visit to England. And they could always see the look of sadness in his eyes.

But it wasn't because he missed Logan and Michael. Yes, he did miss them, but he could deal without seeing them for a couple months. In fact, sometimes he still wished he could, because of the frequent arguments that arose over the stupidest issues.

No, he was depressed because he missed Zoey. His caring best friend, with whom he had been head-over-heels in love with since the moment he saw her (and fell off his bicycle). She was everything he could have hoped for, and just because of some stupid rumors he had heard from fellow PCA students, that he foolishly listened to, he was several hundred miles away from her.

Several girls had asked him out, because apparently the afro he had sported for so long was "in" in Covington at the moment, and after a while, he began to accept. Because he couldn't just stop living, right? And he could only hope that while he was away, no boys would take a particular interest to his blonde best friend (even though they had both promised it be okay to continue their social lives and date other people).

But when Logan and Michael got back to their dorm room, they could see the brightness that made Chase's eyes so alight with happiness, and knew it was because of one of the residents of Room 101 in the girl's dorms at PCA.

Chase had even offered to make the other's beds, and it was a well known fact between the three boys that Chase _hated _making the beds. He wasn't even complaining that he had to sleep on the floor, because someone else was occupying his old one for a whole four months.

He and James had even chatted for a while, and while they were chatting it up, Logan and Michael made a silent agreement not to tell the two about their interest in the same girl. Unless... Zoey brought it up, but then, it'd be her problem, wouldn't it?

* * *

Lola and Quinn were something like the best of friends at PCA. They loved Zoey just as much, but they were like sisters. The ones who were always left in the dorm room, chatting away at the most random of things. So it wasn't a surprise when they quietly were exchanging a looks as they noticed their blonde dorm mate humming away happily.

It was like the peppiness and brightness that had been absent that whole week before the prom had returned within the course of events during the dance. And they were happy for her. Curious too, because although everyone always knew Chase was completely in love with Zoey, they could never tell whether she held the same ones for him.

And they also couldn't understand why she didn't love James back. In truth, pretty much the whole gang forgot about Chase's confession of love to his best friend after James arrived. Only Zoey held a spot for him, a part of her mind that never spoke or acted out. Because she couldn't just admit her sadness over his absence. Not when she had a boyfriend.

And James _did _make her happy, they could tell; yet nothing can replace a deep, 3-year friendship, not even a sweet, charming boy who honestly cared for her. Because no matter how much she tried to argue with herself, she knew Chase cared for her more.

Lola and Quinn, on the other hand, absolutely loved James, seeing him as a "Chase replacement." Not that they didn't love Chase, they missed him just as much as Zoey for the first couple of days, but unlike Zoey, told themselves it was no use moping around for a semester which wouldn't be filled with witty, sarcastic remarks. And James' presence encouraged their forgetfulness.

So, Zoey might have been described as the happiest person on earth, when she turned around, and saw the bushy 'fro she hadn't seen for over four months. And she didn't regret the kiss she shared with him on the steps he had fallen down so many times. Her thoughts of guilt for James vanished completely.

She ignored the whispers she heard during the after-party. Because, honestly, she didn't care. _"OMG, Chase is back. Are they together? They must be, I heard they were in love since the moment they met. But I thought she had a boyfriend, the really hot one? Nope, she dumped him- must be 'cause he's back. I think they _are _dating. I liked her better with the blonde dude._

They were insulting, but these people didn't know her. These people only caught glances of her on campus, and only believed the garbage rumors they heard from their friends. And she valiantly kissed him in front of a throng of people she knew were watching from the corner of their eyes. Because people still couldn't believe she had dumped the blonde hottie for a guy with such an unnatural afro.

And after they went to Sushi Rox, and underwent the shock of Logan and Quinn's secret (to be honest, she thought it was really cute) James had walked in, hand in hand with another girl, a brunette. All of her friends were angry (though Chase was unaware of Zoey's ex-), but while Chase was using the bathroom (or 'lavatory', as he said) she told them she couldn't care less.

Because first of all, Chase could technically count as a rebound too (which he wasn't), so why would it be bad if James had gone to someone too? James noticed Zoey after he had ordered, and gave her a friendly smile and wave, then proceeded to starting a deep conversation with his date. Second, James still loved her, and she loved him. As friends.

Zoey knew her friends saw her happiness, and were just as glad as the new couple was that they _finally_ got together. Finally.

In fact, after the story of 'Quogan' (as Zoey secretly called it), her friends starting questioning Chase and her of what happened while Zoey was 'blowing off' the prom.

* * *

"This is so weird. And we're gonna have to get used to this?" Lola asked, extremely insensitive.

Quinn, who was offended by the comment, held up her wrist to reveal her zap watch, which she had used seconds ago on Chase.

"Never mind," she muttered and looked down. But seconds later, she perked up.

"So... Zoey. You and Chase, huh?" she started the girl-talk, as though the boys (most of all Chase) wasn't even sitting there with them.

"Um, yeah," Zoey cleared her throat, to let Lola know she'd give more details inside the safety of their dorm.

But Lola, as always, was persistent when she wanted something- especially when it was gossip. "So, how'd it happen?"

"Well..." Chase looked at his new girlfriend. Now they both understood Logan and Quinn's extreme uneasiness when everyone was questioning them.

"I was just walking around PCA when Chase called me," Zoey began.

"And we were just talking about how she ditched the prom, 'cause she had no date." Chase continued for her. "I guess you never dated anyone for the whole semester then, right Zoe?" Chase grinned. He didn't notice the looks everyone else exchanged with each other.

"Go on," Lola chirped, helping Zoey skip the question, so she could continue without adding the difficulty of explaining James to Chase.

"And he told me to turn around in the middle of the conversation," Zoey added.

"I was sitting on the fence above the stairs behind her," Chase grinned a second time, as the romantic memories from three hours ago flooded back into his head as images.

"And as usual, he fell off," it was Zoey who smiled this time. Logan and Michael, being Chase's roommates and best friends for so long, smirked at this. Lola and Quinn, being Zoey's roommates and best friends for so long, leaned forward in anticipation. Lisa and Vince just listened patiently, and Dustin (and his date) moved to a different table, for Dustin realized what they were talking about and didn't need to know about his sister's private life.

"And then I fell down the stairs," Chase went on. "And she ran up to me, and my arm was bleeding... and yeah." Chase blushed as he remembered the next part.

"And yeah?" Logan said, surprised by the abrupt ending. "What do you mean, and yeah? Did you guys kiss, or what?"

Everyone looked at him with a _duh_ look, including Quinn.

He was hit with realization, then looked down ashamedly. "_Oh. _Never mind."

Lola, who always knew the two would be a couple one day, let out an "_Awwww..."_

"Wait, wait, what?" Quinn's head snapped towards her best bud. "_What! _They get an _'aww' _and Logan and I get a spit take?"

Lola, who looked frightened at the dangerous expression on her roommate's face, excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Zoey, who was watching Lola leave, wondered why in the world she, of all people, missed most of prom. She was the one who was in charge, for Pete's sake!

She leaned in towards Vince. "So... what' s the story behind you and Lola missing prom?"

Vince closed his eyes, and muttered something about a _stupid taxi driver_.

* * *

**Shorter than the last one, I know, but I'm going to do a continuation of each chapter. :)**

**Thanks for reading this far, and please review!**

**~viciousboar**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated this story EVER. I really miss it too, it's just that I've been busy with my other 3 mult-chaps. But here's the third chapter :)**

* * *

Lola and Vince

* * *

Vince might be able to say that he had a pretty memorable prom night. He and his girlfriend were expected to be there ahead of time, but he had insisted on taking her to _Pete and Sam's_, their favorite restaurant near PCA. That was pretty much the memorable part.

Though, the thing was, they might have been able to make it. If it weren't for a certain taxi driver who couldn't even carry out the task of driving two and a half miles to the prom. But _nooo, _instead, he just decided to sign up for community college.

* * *

"So... what's the story behind you and Lola missing prom?" Zoey questioned Vince, desperate to move the conversation along so they wouldn't have to dwell on what happened between her and Chase.

Vince closed his eyes, picturing the overweight taxi driver who was more concerned with his lollipop than his job.

"Yeah, um, there was some stupid taxi driver," he said.

"What?" Logan asked. Apparently the eight words that made up the sentence that Vince had just said weren't enough for his comprehension.

Just then, Lola returned from the bathroom, looking angry. "I just saw James' date in the bathroom. And I can't believe what a witch she is! I can't believe he's dating _her_ now!"

"Who's James?" Chase asked her, sounding like he picked up a slight British accent.

Lola glanced at Zoey, no shook her head, before responding. "Uh, just a friend. He's Logan's and Michael's new roommate," she replied, a little too quickly.

"Um, okay," Chase looked a bit confused, but he went along with it.

Meanwhile, Logan and Michael internally groaned. They both shared the hope that the girls could inform Chase of who James' -ex was, but apparently, they were trying to avoid the topic tonight.

"So, Vince, what about the 'stupid taxi driver'?," Quinn continued from their previous topic of conversation.

Lola sat down next to her boyfriend, and pecked him on the lips before answering (which made everyone else besides Chase, Vince, and her roll their eyes- she was gone for _only_ two minutes, wasn't she?)

"Well," Vince said, "we decided to go to _Pete and Sam's _for dinner. I think you were there when we decided that, even," Quinn nodded in agreement. "So, after dinner, we were headed on our way here-"

"But the idiotic taxi driver was on the phone with his nagging wife," Lola dramatically rolled her eyes. She didn't say anything else, as though the rest of her friends should know what had happened next.

Zoey's eyebrows furrowed, as she was nonplussed at what Lola had just said. "And...?"

"And, his wife apparently convinced him to go to community college in the middle of him getting us to PCA," Vince added along to the drama queen's story. "So he got out of the car, threw away the keys, and walked off to go sign up," he sighed.

The table erupted in laughter. "That's... HA!... hilarious," Michael panted, clutching his sides. "He-_pant-_went-_pant-_to-_pant-_comm-_pant-_unity-_pant-_college? HA!" he laughed hysterically.

Lisa, who had stopped chuckling first, asked the only couple at the table who wasn't laughing, "So what happened next?" Unfortunately, Michael broke out into a series of multiple giggles, shaking the entire table, which was loaded with yellowtail and eel.

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom and calm down, Michael," Lisa patted his arm.

"Oka-HA!-okay," he was still laughing on the way there.

"And then the driver left us to look for the keys ourselves," Lola replied, in response to Lisa's unanswered question.

"But, of course, we didn't find it," Vince added. "We found a guitar... and a rat," he along with Lola shuddered at the memory. The rest of the table grimaced at the scene that they could only imagine.

"It was sooo..." Lola trailed off.

"Disgusting!" Vince finished for her.

Zoey nodded, then smiled. What was it, with couples finishing each other's sentences tonight?

"So, we ended up walking. Oh, and on our way there, we ran into Firewire, and some of his buddies," Lola spoke. Logan snorted at this, and Quinn nudged him with her elbow.

"Yeah, and they thought the world was ending, or something," this time, Logan broke out into full-scale laughter, and was forced to join Michael in the bathroom.

"And when we told them it wasn't, they decided they all wanted to take Zoey with them to the prom, since she was ditching," Lola gave a tiny smile at her friend, then Chase, who's face was twisted somewhere between jealousy and amusement.

"And, we just followed them to prom," Vince concluded their long-winded story.

Just then, Logan and Michael returned from the restroom.

"You guys were gone a long time," Quinn remarked as the two boys took their seats.

"Yeah, Michael was just telling me about how he learned to drive a stickshift. Something about... a guy named Mr. Takato?" Logan looked at Michael.

Lisa groaned. "No, I'm telling you, he DOESN'T EXIST. You must have watched online tutorials, or something," she said.

"Do online tutorials show you how to stomp the grapes, or stir the tuna, Lisa?" Michael questioned, raising his eyebrows teasingly.

The rest of their friends leaned forward in anticipation of the next story they'd be hearing.

* * *

**Yeah, not much romance, but I still liked the little plot with Lola and Vince. They're cute together :) Plus, I added some Chase/Zoey, and a little Logan/Quinn [if you squint really hard].**

**Thanks for reading :] (sorry I forgot about this story!)**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha! The last chapter! I think this is the first multi-chapter I've finished. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey. Or her dorm room, 101... sorry, that was a terrible disclaimer :)**

* * *

Michael and Lisa (and Mr. Takato)

* * *

"C'mon, Lisa," Michael begged. "I'm telling you, it _was_ the math teacher."

"Dustin said there wasn't a math teacher named Mr. Takato!" Lisa exclaimed, exasperated with her boyfriend.

"Dustin doesn't know everything! If I went up to him and asked him what the capital of Saudi Arabia was, would he know? NO!" Michael stood up.

Lisa stood up, to match his height (but only because she was wearing high heels). "Well, then, let's go ask him."

"Fine!" Michael strode over indignantly to Dustin's table, leaving the rest of the gang in an awkward silence.

"So... what _is _the capital of Saudi Arabia?" Logan tried to ease the uncomfortable silence, but no one said anything else.

Ignoring Logan's question, the gang instead decided to watch Michael storm towards the table for two in the corner of the restaurant.

"Dustin!" Michael exclaimed, reaching the boy's table.

Dustin rolled his eyes, and muttered "What now?" because honestly, he loved his sister and her friends, but they really interfered with his life _a lot_.

"Everyone!" Michael announced to the entire restaurant, although the only people there were James and Dustin with their dates, Lisa, Kazu, and the rest of the group.

Lisa shook her head, but everyone else watched attentively, quite enthralled by Michael's ridiculousness.

"I am about to ask this awkward-" Dustin rolled his eyes- "young fellow what the capital of Saudi Arabia is."

"Riyadh," Dustin replied immediately, and resumed conversation with his date.

Time stopped for Michael. He just stared at Dustin, clearly in shock. Dustin just repeated his previous gesture by rolling his eyes, and then turned to his date, "Yeah, I think we should order the yellowtail."

Lisa, meanwhile, was forced to drag the frozen teen back to the table, which had erupted in laughter.

"Ah," Chase wiped the tears from his eyes as the couple resumed their seats, "poor Michael."

"I still don't understand. What exactly happened with Mr. Takato?" Quinn asked.

"Okay," Lisa began to explain. "Michael got a stick shift car from his dad, and told me he would drive me to prom in it," she smiled at the memory of her boyfriend sweetly, yet adamantly making the proposal.

"But, wasn't prom on-campus?" Zoey asked, still unsure. Michael blinked, and came out of his reverie.

"Yeah. But Michael's Michael," Lisa explained, and Zoey nodded, smiling at the little joke.

"B-b-but, I-I... Takato... an-and the grapes," Michael stuttered, unable to make sense of the last few seconds.

Lisa waved a hand in front of her boyfriend, who blinked a second time, before he realized everyone was looking at him.

"I still don't believe Dustin knows everything!" he exclaimed.

"Okay. He doesn't. But, he probably _does_ know the lower school teachers better than you," his girlfriend argued logically.

"Yeah, Michael, I'm also pretty sure there _is _no teacher named Mr. Takato," Vince chimed in.

Michael's scowl caused Vince to shut up.

"Whatever, Lisa, continue the story!" Lola said, wanting to know the fourth couple's story.

"Well, Michael wasn't really, erm, _great_ at driving a stick-shift, so he said he'd figure it out," Lisa continued.

Michael regaining his normal form, barged back into the story, "Well I did, didn't I? You see, I was _trying_, when this old dude came up to me. And he told me he was A TEACHER," he raised his voice so that the words would reach Dustin's table.

"But he said to me," Michael imitated the old man's voice, "'Before you learn to drive a stick-shift, you must learn to drive a stick-shift.'"

"_What_?" Vince asked dubiously.

"That makes no sense," Zoey said.

"Yeah, I didn't get it either. But then he gave me a bowl with tuna, mayo, and onions, and told me to mix it while chanting _up, down, over_!" Michael finished.

"Yeah, that still makes _no_ sense," Chase said.

"Well, no, aren't those the controls of the stick-shift?" Quinn pointed out. "He must have been trying to quicken your reaction time to-"

"But why would he do that? That's crazy!" Chase exclaimed.

"I thought it was too! But then, he gave me a bucket of grapes to stomp on with my feet-" Michael made an attempt to keep talking, but was interrupted yet again.

"That's why there was a grape stain on our carpet!" Logan said with a sudden realization.

Michael gave Logan a _dude-just-shut-up-and-let-me-keep-talking_ glare before he began talking again.

"And then we tested me driving my car. And I actually did it!" he made a dreamy face, reminiscing his his achievement.

Lisa snapped her fingers in front of his face, breaking his second trance of the night.

"Fine. If I admit that he was real, would you drop it?" she demanded.

Michael jumped up victoriously. "HA! I win! Yeah! Whoo! Yeah!"

Zoey, Lola, and Quinn looked at each other with all-too-knowing expressions. This meant approximately two weeks of Michael at his worst- in his gloating phase. Chase and Logan just sighed, realizing they'd have to hear this _all_ night long. All night. Vince, who did not know Michael all too well, besides the fact that they used to hate each other and he was one of Lola's best buds, just stared up at him; he was kind of embarrassed by the stares they received. Lisa, who was an honestly benevolent person, just sighed, and let it go. She knew better, and decided to just let her boyfriend celebrate his victorious moment.

Vince was pleasantly surprised - he hadn't spent much time with Lola's crowd before, but they were an awesome, crazy bunch to be around. He made the decision to try to get to know them all better.

Lisa, who'd been Zoey's yoga partner since PCA started letting girls in, never knew how close together her friends were. And dating Michael, though hectic and insane sometimes, was amazing.

Quinn was relieved to have the largest weight she was ever sent to carry off her shoulders. Her friends knew, they were cool (well, Lola may have to take a while to adjust), and things were going well. And she and Logan wouldn't have to deal with secret relationship issues anymore.

Lola was experiencing several different emotions at once. Annoyance at the taxi driver. Love for her super-hot boyfriend. Shocked at Quinn and Logan's _relationship_ (shudder). Amusement at the random arguments between Michael and Lola. And admiration at the perfect couple, Zoey and Chase. But still, the night was impeccable.

Michael was as happy as a clam. Finally, he was admitted by Lisa to being _right_. Mr. Takato, although the mystery still unsolved, was _real_. And no one would dare to prove him otherwise. HA! Tonighy, he was a winner.

Logan was feeling somewhat odd, just about everyone _knowing_. Being able to kiss her right in front of everyone. Being able to admit that he loves her, in front of everyone. But it was the best thing that had happened to him. Because now everyone knows that she was _his_.

Chase was even happier than Michael. After three years of silent adoration directed towards his best friend, his dreams had finally come true. In fact, he was sure he _was_ dreaming; he wasn't sure that Cloud 9 ever existed until now.

Zoey just sat there, eating her meal contentedly. What was supposed to be a night full of Blix and books turned out to be a wonderful evening full of surprises and sushi. Everything was perfect.

And so the night continued in laughter, surprises, and even more entertaining stories.

That was, until James went to the bathroom and the chick sitting at his table, wearing a barely-there dress, stood up and made her way to theirs.

"So... you're James' ex-girlfriend," she questioned Zoey snottily. She winced at the truth shot out.

Heads hung low, faces turned anywhere _but_ Chase's incredulous look.

"_What_!"

* * *

**And that's how Zoey 101 should've ended. :P**

**Kidding ;) I loved the finale, and wished the show could keep going (and it wasn't actually Jamie Lynn's fault - it was slated for four seasons anyways).**

**But I didn't want to end the story particularly cheesy; so I had to add that in. It was never mentioned to Chase for a whole three chapters xD**


End file.
